Thomas and the magic railroad 3 the first e2 magical tank engine
by kristinalprime23
Summary: This is a threequal to Thomas and the magic railroad and tatmr2 I don't own Thomas nor do I own his friends but I do own my Oc's. Hello I am mister conductor or as the engines call me MR.C and I am here to tell you another story about trains, folks far apart and the magic railway that brought these two worlds together.
1. Introduction

Hello I'm mister conductor. And i am here to tell you a story about trains folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought these two worlds together.

( whistle blowing). Every story like a railroad has its heros meet thomas hes our number one hero. hello Thomas said. But he is running a bit late today.

this is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live it's at one end of my universe. I like helping out here by the invitation of sir topham hat Of course.

five, six, seven, eight. Emily said.

who do we appreciate practicing your numbers emily that's a good engine. Thomas said.

i was counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Emily asked.

sodor railway really reliable and right on time. Signed head of the railway sir topham hat.

but you weren't on time Thomas. Emily said.

and your being bossy emily now please excuse me I am going to collect mister conductor. he is looking out for us while sir topham hat takes a much needed holiday.

Well i think we can take care of are selves. scoffed emily.

**Get out of my way I have some unfinished business here and I want to finish it fast.**

deisel twelve's back. Emily stammered.

yes twelve out of twelve for devious deeds and brutal strength a blast from the past who hates steam engines. Thomas said.

maybe we do need do need M.R conductor here after all hm. On time too. Emily said.

far away across oceans of time up and over muffle mountain and hidden deep in a valley is my home town. Shining time.

i know that you and will me somewhere in this story.

sandle fly, boo fly, shoo fly that's it, better still buzz off. James said.

botheration. Thomas said.

you weren't consintrating Thomas lucky for you that the buffers were there. James said.

thats what buffers are for to stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds james?

i'm feeling a little blue which isn't so hot when you red. I was naughty and the fat controller said to think about all the things to be really useful then I could come out again.

he is just looking out for our safety he always says the harder we work the less he'lol need deisels to help.

help you? Ha ha ha. You will always need help because steam engines are cowerdly cranky worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly.

No we're not. James said.

Yes you are.

arnt. Are. Now I've come back to find a lost steam engine I'm going to destroy him and dominate you right creaky. D12 stated while laughing.

Where really useful engines you won't dominate us and you won't destroy him and neither mister conductor I'm of to fetch him now.

what lost engine I hope it dosnt involve lady. James said.


	2. Thomas and lady

_I didn't know that in muffle mountain there was a secret that lily had shared only with her grandpa burnet stone._

_one day grandpa I going to drive this engine and I will take you and lady with me. Lily said._

_Promise us that lily, promise? Lady asked._

_i promise. Lily responded._

_this engine was vital to the magic railway just as much as lady was but only lily knew that._

_back on sodor the engines where confidant cheerful and determined not to be bullied by diesel twelve. Only James who now felt really useful two was complaining._

_wobbly wheels. James said._

_puffy Pistons. Thomas said._

_thomas, lady and I should have collected mister conductor. James stated._

_james is right little thomas, collecting mister conductor is an important job. __important Is big James is a big engine and you thomas are small, small, small teeny weeny,weeny. And I am a big blue engine who knows everything. Hah ha,ha. Gordon said._

_bossy sprockets all that steam has gone to your funnel. Thomas snorted._

_hey there they are we will fix thier wagons. I'm not good at backing up. Me neither._

_whats important that we stand up to diesel twelve just like thomas did to deisel ten. Toby said._

_toby's right diesel twelve knows that the lost engine in the second legend really exsit's. Henry stated._

_what engine and what second legend. James and Percy asked in unison._

_of and engine who's power surpasses that of lady. That's why he wants to find him. Then we better find him first. Percy said._

_leave it to the big engines Percy. James said laughing._


End file.
